deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aaron Siegel/SCP-049 vs. Frankenstein's Monster
Death is often a great fear of mankind, kindling the flames of imagination just as much as any other inspiration. ''' The end of the line is a point of interest in literature, and escaping that inevitable end often attracts even more interest. From magic raising rotting corpses from their graves to electricity breathing life into a patchwork body, mankind as always been thinking of a way to come back from the grave in fiction. Wondering if there is a permanent way to escape the plague that haunts us all. A way to win the endless fight against the end. '''SCP-049, a plague doctor who seeks to purge mankind of the "Great Pestilence", one human life at a time. VS Frankenstein's Monster, a patchwork man brought back from the grave who only seeks love and acceptance. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? SEASON 1 (Theme: SCP) EPISODE 3 'SCP-049' SCP-049, nicknamed "The Plague Doctor" by foundation personnel, is robed, masked "human" contained by the SCP Foundation and is a minor antagonist to the organization, as well as a major antagonist of SCP: Containment Breech. At first, SCP-049 appears to be a human man wrapped in a stereotypical 15th/16th century plague doctor garb, however what distinguishes it physically from other humans is that its grab and mask are actually part of its own body (The Garb being a leather-like muscle and the mask being a ceramic like bone). 049 can understand English perfectly, as well as speaking it with a high-quality vocabulary, having a high intelligence as well. SCP-049 seems to be pretty docile, keeping its calm when encountering humans although actively trying to touch them. SCP-049's touch is invariably lethal to humans, making The Foundation have to bar his hands when outside of testing. SCP-049 has expressed in an interview that it sees the humans it kills as having "The Great Pestilence", which was considered to be the Bubonic Plague by the Foundation until it expressed that it was something else with the only information given on that it is not present inside of doctors. What is extraordinary about 049 is what is does to the bodies after he has killed them; after the victim (Now classified as SCP-049-2) is killed SCP-049 immediately pulls out a set of surgical equipment from its cloak (A Scalpel, Various Syringes, and a bottle of an unidentifiable liquid) and dissects the freshly dead body. After twenty minutes of cutting it up and injecting various substances into it, SCP-049 becomes docile once more. A few minutes after that, the bodily functions of SCP-049-2 seemingly reanimates and gets up. These beings have no higher brain function, and wander aimlessly until it encounters a human being. After that, its adrenaline and endorphin levels increase by 300% (Effectively giving it 3 times the endurance of a human as well as increased strength, speed, and durability). It will then try to brutally kill the person and REDACTED the dead body. (This information was redacted in the original article, presumably detrimental to the corpse). After the deed is done, the instances continue to wander aimlessly until they encounter another human being. If these two shot paragraphs do not satisfy your informational needs, please make sure to read SCP-049's SCP article. Please note that anything from Containment Breech is non-canon, especially the speed depicted of 049-2. (P.S. Yes, SCP-049-2 are basically zombies, albeit with less durability and more speed) SCP-049 will have acess to three (3) instances of SCP-049-2 at the start of the battle. Important facts are underlined. 'Frankenstein's Monster' The creation of the demented Victor Frankenstein, Frankenstein's Monster is a large, undead monster created using mismatched limbs from stolen corpses. When young Victor Frankenstein took classes in biology, the man became obssessed with the idea of using electricity to bring dead organic matter back to life. Stealing from various crypts and graveyards, Victor assembled the body parts into a single human-like form, and hooked it up to a gigantic machine. Lightning struck, and Frankenstein's Monster was born. The Novel that Frankenstein originated from offered little in the description of the Monster's abilities, it did give some specifics. Namely, the novel stated that the Monster was eight feet tall, and was fully proportionate to that size. This would mean that the Monster is significantly stronger than most humans, which was also evidenced by his ability to dispatch Victor's comrades with little difficulty. He is also highly intelligent, having a complex speech as well as being knowledgeable in many sciences. It is also shown that the Monster is highly durable, being able to survive for lengths of time in the artic ice. His speed is also showcased, as he was able to swiftly outrun Victor on a mass of ice, even when Victor was on a dogsled. If this short summery of the Monster's abilities is not to your liking, make sure to at least read the portions of the orginal novel. Since Frankenstein's flesh is undead, he will be immune to SCP-049's "lethal touch". Important facts are underlined. 'X-Factors' |-| SCP-049 = '-Intelligence-' 049 can understand English perfectly, as well as speaking it with a high-quality vocabulary, having a high intelligence as well. It has demonstrated the ability to break out of its cell on one occasion, a great feat in problem-solving considering the Foundation's strict containment procedures. '-Speed-' Seemingly that of an average human. '-Durability-' Seemingly that of an average human. '-Strength-' Seemingly that of an average human. |-| SCP-049-2 = -'Intelligence'- SCP-049-2 instances are non-sapiant, only focusing on killing then REDACTED their foes. '-Speed-' SCP-049-2 has shown to have 3x the endorphin and adrenaline levels of a human, meaning that they will have a significant speed advantage over normal humans. '-Durability-' SCP-049-2 instances may not be indestructible, but they can take a hit. They have been seen taking in heavy caliber fire (Save for the head), and because of their increased endorphin levels they feel little to no pain '-Strength-' -2 instances are not renowned for their strength, but the increased adrenaline levels help them beat humans to a pulp in combat, dealing full force blows until their tendons snap. |-| Frankenstein's Monster = -'Intelligence'- The Monster showed advanced language skills from his beginning, quickly learning and taking in studies of numerous sciences, works of literature, etc. Soon enough the monster's mind rivaled that of even Victor. '-Speed-' The Monster's large eight foot build never slowed him down. Later in the book, it was revealed that he could outrun Victor even when he was on a sled pulled by dogs, on ice. '-Durability-' The monster can't really lose a limb without flinching, however he has shown to still be extremely durable and pain-resistant, surviving for days in the Arctic Snow and taking a beating from those good old angry mobs. Note that he was crippled by a single bullet however. '-Strength-' With an eight foot tall muscular and well-proportioned body, the Monster has the strength to beat up and kill men and women with little effort, like many of Victor's comrades. 'Weapons' 'Setting' This battle will take place in alleyways of 1820 London, before the dawn of the SCP foundation, where 049 is on the run. Rumors are amok of the dead being raised as a series of murders happen across the city. Some people claim that the victims were brutally beaten by a pack of rotting corpses, and some claim that they were beaten by a large, patchwork man. Little did they know that both are present*, and soon they will encounter eachother. One wants to just be left alone, and the other seeks to rid the city of a foul pestilence by killing the "infected" and bringing them back from beyond the grave. *This battle will take place when The Monster is on the run from a bloodthirsty Victor, hiding in the dark alleyways of London. 'Voting Rules' Frankenstein's Monster Wins 2.5-5! 'Battle' Prologue: The midnight black did paint the alleyways, The charcoal black did rise from pipes spread thin, An atramentous cloak covered its hide, A stygian robe was on another’s skin. Stitches wrapped the Monster’s covered pale face A Mask of Old Days did cover the Man, Their eyes crossed as they met in this dark place, The city of London, standing so grand. These fightless foes come to a fighter’s brawl, And only one shall make it out of this, One Monster wants acception by us all, The other wants to end a plague amiss. So join us here for one unlikely fray, And see who is the deadliest this day. Frankenstein’s Monster, now being pursued by a vengeful Victor, found temporary comfort in the empty and lifeless charcoal-black alleyways of an industrial London. Victor had chased his creation all across the world over the murder of his loved ones (Due to his ignorance, neglect, and hatred towards the Monster), and now the monster had finally lost the bloodthirsty man (as of now). He huddled in the dusty and dark alley, taking in whatever warmth he could from the midnight black cloak that covered him, and hid his grotesque form from whatever poor souls found themselves in the Stygian black alleyway. “Bless you coat, and the warmth and cover you have given to me at these bleakest of times,” The monster whispered, “And let me finally rest here at my heart’s greatest content.” This rest was short-lived, as a light and echoed sound of paced footsteps ran across the nearly silent midnight scene. The monster rose his gaze to swiftly snatch a peak at the intruder of his first rest for many a day, but only caught a glance of a black garb similar to his own, albeit much neater. Naturally curious, the monster took another look from the corner he laid in, this time nearly jolting back with surprise. He saw a man dressed in the attire of a classical Plague Doctor staring straight towards him, the man’s cold green eyes looking at the monster as if he saw straight through his guise, peering out of a pale white mask. “Friend! Or otherwise! Excuse my retreat, I hadn’t expected company in this bleak street,” the monster retorted, “I ask to be left, if you so choose, as I have not had a rest for quite some time.” “No foes I see here, new friend laid on the ground,” the shady man spoke out, clearly ignoring the monster’s original request, “And to friends I offer this sweet treat, a cure for all those that I seem to meet, as a Plague festers across this city of soot and death.” "While I give thanks for that kind gesture, I'd rather decline. So long I have traveled without but one rest, so I repeat my previous request: I ask to be left alone, as it has been long since I have felt at home," The monster's tone was filled with mild annoyance, being that his latter statement was especially true. "Oh, my friend, but you look so pale, the skin on your hands are as if it was dead," Said the doctor, once again purposely ignorant of the repeated request, "I beg of you to take my cure, the plague has already proliferated through this cursed town, and I see the Great Pestilence in you," With a swift slight of hand barely noticed by the relaxed and cloaked figure, the thick fabric covering one of his arms quickly shifted upwards, exposing his raw, mangled, and grotesquely stitched flesh. The Monster then noticed a firm grasp on his arm, the leather gloves of the doctor now clenched on his biceps. "And I assure you, friend, my cure is most effective." Battle: TBW 'Expert's Opinion:' TBW Category:Blog posts